


Killing Time

by AnnaRaven



Series: Zombie Effect [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shenko Smut Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/pseuds/AnnaRaven
Summary: Trapped  inside a falling-down warehouse by a zombie horde, Kaidan and John are looking for ways to pass the time...Written for Shenko Smut Thursday over on Tumblr.





	Killing Time

“How long’s it been?”

Kaidan peered at his watch in the gloomy light. “Uh...almost three hours.”

“They gone yet?”

“Does it sound like they are?” Kaidan asked, a touch exasperated. “That godawful groaning noise is them, you know.”

“It might just be a small bunch of noisy fuckers,” Shepard persisted. “Come on, K, I want to get back home already.”

Kaidan sighed, turned to the window and rose up on his knees to peer out. “The herd’s thinned out a little but there are still too many to fight through.”

“Fuck’s sake,” Shepard muttered, letting his head drop back against the wall.

“We’re lucky we made it in here at all with a herd that size on our tail,” Kaidan said as he settled back onto the dusty floor of the long-empty warehouse. “We just need to keep quiet and let them move on.”

“Y’know, when I said I wanted some alone time with you, this isn’t what I meant,” Shepard said with a quick grin.

“Yeah,” Kaidan said, knocking Shepard’s elbow with his own. “We’ll be home soon enough.”

“We-ell,” Shepard said, drawing out the word. “Maybe we could-”

“No,” Kaidan interrupted. “I’m not having sex with you here.”

Shepard laughed. “Now, how do you know I was talking about sex?”

“Because you’re _always_ talking about sex.”

“Because you’re a sexy guy, that’s why,” Shepard said, shuffling closer. “Come on, K, we could be stuck here for hours yet.”

“Well, I guess...I can think of _one_ way to pass the time,” Kaidan said, reaching for his bag.

“Kaidan Alenko, did you come prepared?” Shepard asked, sitting up straighter, excited expectation on his face.

“Sure did,” Kaidan said with a grin, showing Shepard what was in his hand.

Shepard’s face fell.

* * *

“Go fish,” Shepard said grumpily. “Again.”

“Come on, this is fun,” Kaidan cajoled.

“It was _kinda_ fun for about twenty minutes,” Shepard corrected him, “but that ship sailed long ago.”

“I told you, I don’t know many other card games,” Kaidan shrugged.

“And _I_ told _you,_ I’m happy to teach you the basics of strip poker,” Shepard said. “Or strip blackjack...strip rummy...strip snap...”

“You have a one-track mind,” Kaidan said, smiling.

“Was that a yes?”

“No.”

* * *

“Can we light the candle?”

“No. The light will draw attention.”

“But I can’t see shit in here.”

“You don’t need to be able to see to go to sleep, Shepard.”

“I want to see _you._ Your face helps me to sleep.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“You know what I mean, K... it’s comforting.”

Kaidan snuggled closer under the thin blanket. “This comforting enough?”

“I can think of ways to make it more-”

“Not having sex with you, Shepard. I can still hear those things out there and it’s pretty much the biggest moodkill I can imagine.”

“I’ll soon take your mind off that...”

 _“No,_ Shepard. I mean it.”

* * *

 

 _“Fuck,_ Shepard!”

Shepard popped off Kaidan’s dick long enough to smile and say, “Hush, K - they might still be out there, remember?”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Kaidan groaned.

He grabbed Shepard by the jacket, pulling him into a deep, hungry kiss. The splintered floorboards were hard and sharp under his back, but he didn’t care – all he was aware of was Shepard, solid and real and warm above him. Kaidan fumbled between their bodies to find Shepard’s cock, neglected for so long but still hard and dripping. Shepard bit down on Kaidan’s lip, shuddering when Kaidan’s hand took up a quick, clumsy rhythm.

“Touch me,” Kaidan gasped, turning to a groan when Shepard complied. Their mouths slid together as their hands worked each other, swallowing every breath and every groan. Their pace never faltered, drawing sharp bursts of pleasure from each other with every stroke. Kaidan had to close his eyes, dizzy with lust and relief and that underlying fear that never quite went away these days. Shepard’s hand was rough but perfect, and Kaidan knew he wouldn’t last.

But Shepard was the first to break, resting his head on Kaidan’s shoulder while his whole body shook and jerked. A thrill of triumph spiked in Kaidan’s gut, melting easily into the deep, sweet, aching pleasure of orgasm.

“You know you just stained my best jacket,” Kaidan said breathlessly.

“It compliments the bloodstains,” Shepard said, laughing.

The brief joy of release was already disappearing, reality filtering in. Kaidan’s back was sore, his forearm was cramping, and the tip of his nose was cold in the frigid air. He sat up while Shepard rummaged in his backpack, wincing as a muscle in his back pulled tight.

“Hold this,” Shepard said, holding out a scrap of fabric to Kaidan and pouring a trickle of their precious fresh water onto it. “This’ll be good enough to make ourselves presentable.”

Kaidan cleaned up and wiped his hands, folding the cloth before passing it off to Shepard. Once his clothing was adjusted, he peered out through the window into the darkness beyond.

“See anything?” Shepard asked.

“No, there’s no moon tonight – I can’t tell if there’s anything out there or not.”

“It’s gone quiet, at least,” Shepard said. “Maybe in the morning we’ll be able to head back.”

“I hope so,” Kaidan said, stifling a yawn as he settled back down under the blanket beside Shepard. “We only have a couple of stale muesli bars left.”

“Who needs food when I’ve got you?” Shepard said; right on cue, his stomach growled loudly.

Kaidan laughed, and it was like a burden lifting from his shoulders. “You’re ridiculous,” he said, tucking himself as close to Shepard as he could.

“Yeah,” Shepard said, pressing a kiss to Kaidan’s hair. “But you’re stuck with me.”

“Then I guess this day isn’t so bad after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out @spectrekaidanalenko on Tumblr for more smutty goodness!


End file.
